The Gift of Hope
by DarveyAdventCalendar
Summary: Harvey plans a Christmas full of surprises for Donna in New York only to have the biggest surprise happen in Boston. The Paulsen-Specters second Christmas as husband and wife.


A/N Merry Christmas! Donna and Harvey have been married for over a year and are celebrating their second Christmas as husband and wife. They moved to Boston instead of Seattle after getting married and Lily didn't die, because no matter what she is always alive in my stories. I'll be posting an inspiration collage in the days following the posting of this story because I love for my readers to be able to see what inspired my writing. Enjoy!

Huge thank you to Stefanie (COOPaulsen) and Aimee (AimeeValle) for being the amazing Christmas Elves that they are and helping me with this.

* * *

**Day 24  
**

* * *

**_The Gift of Hope_**

_by hjlbsw77_

**.-*°****✧°*-.**

* * *

As Donna watches the New York skyline approach through the small airplane window, the lights of the city illuminating the sky, the excitement inside her grows. Looking over to her husband with a smile on her face, she realizes that Harvey must have nodded off a while ago. His complimentary drink and festively decorated cookie still untouched in front of him. The whole of December, Harvey basically locked himself away in his office, often times working late into the night, just so they can take this extended trip to see their friends now.

Donna finds it hard to believe that it has already been a year since their first Christmas together. Not just their first Christmas as a couple, but also as husband and wife.

Last year, they stayed home in Boston and spent the holiday with Lily, Bobby, Marcus and his kids, who were able to join on the days they weren't with Katie. Harvey and Donna decorated their new house together, played Christmas songs and attended concerts and pageants that Harvey's niece and nephew were in. Christmas Eve was spent at Lily and Bobby's with Marcus and the kids. They both loved seeing the smiles on the children's faces as they opened their gifts as well as their laughter as Lily read _"The Night Before Christmas"_ to them. They went home that night and made love by the fireplace, with the only other light coming from their 9 foot Christmas tree. It truly was a magical holiday.

This Christmas, they are returning to New York City to spend time with their other family: Litt Wheeler Williams Bennett. It has been a while since they visited and they are looking forward to seeing everyone. Rachel and Mike, along with their son James, are flying in from Seattle as well. James just turned one last week and it has been almost three months since they last saw him in person. Donna can't wait to get her hands on him.

Shortly before the plane touches down at LaGuardia, Harvey wakes up and he can immediately feel the eagerness emanating from Donna. He misses the city and their friends as much as she does, but they both know that they made the right decision in leaving the firm when they did. They couldn't be happier with the life they created in Boston.

Harvey started his own private practice and Donna, after taking a few weeks off to finish setting up the house, took a job at Boston University's School of Theatre. She teaches three classes a week and is usually off by noon each day. Some days she sticks around for lunch with Lily, who works in the School of Visual Arts, their offices being only a building away from each other. On other days she goes down to Harvey's office and he takes her out for lunch or she helps him out with work.

Used to having 14-hour workdays, Donna sought out other activities to keep busy and get a sense of fulfillment from. She attends yoga classes multiple times a week and volunteers at a local hospital in the Pediatric Unit. She spends time with the kids, reading them stories, playing games, or doing arts and crafts. Sometimes she does group activities with them but other times she will just stop by to see a child that she's grown close to.

Harvey has been able to see the changes in Donna first hand since they settled in Boston. Day by day her newfound happiness shines through more and more. She has always been a vibrant person but since they became a couple and built a real life together, she just radiated. He is also aware of the transformation he has gone through. Finally allowing himself to be honest with Donna about how he felt and admitting that he wanted more, too. Forget getting into Harvard Law and passing the Bar Exam, letting Donna love him and loving her in return has literally been the smartest thing he had ever done. From the moment they connected in her hallway, he knew that they would be together forever. Now that he has her beside him, not just as his best friend and co-worker, but as his wife, he will never let her go. Since she opened her door for him, they only spent one night apart and that was already more than Harvey could take. Years of having her in his line of sight day in and day out spoiled him.

The last few weeks kept Harvey busy, but it will all be worth it in the end. He has more than a few surprises planned for his wife this Christmas and he can't wait to see her face light up with each one of them.

As his first treat, Harvey arranged for Ray to pick them up. Even though he won't be providing transportation while they are in town, he wanted to surprise Donna with a visit from their old friend. Donna spots the driver almost immediately when they arrive in baggage claim and Ray catches her as she flies into his arms. The ride to the hotel is filled with happy chatter. The couple had long since sold both their old apartments and they didn't want to intrude on Louis and Sheila or any of their other friends, so Harvey booked The Plaza. He knew how much Donna and Rachel had gushed over it when they were planning Mike and Rachel's wedding years ago. Their best friends would be staying with Robert and Laura this week, as Rachel's parents don't get to see them very often and of course they want a chance to spoil their grandson rotten.

~oOo~

After getting settled in The Fitzgerald Suite, Harvey chose it for its jazz inspiration, they freshen up and head over to Louis' for dinner. All of their firm family is there and they have a wonderful time catching up on each other's lives. It is Saturday, December 19th, and although Harvey and Donna, as well as Mike and Rachel, are on vacation, the firm will be open Monday through Wednesday, so there will be little time to see each other before Louis' Christmas Party on December 24th. Just like Harvey, he decided on The Plaza for the festivities and he is going all out this year.

~oOo~

The next few days fly by for Donna and Harvey. They have a blast spending time with their friends and family in New York and both enjoy being back in the city they called home for more than half of their lives. On Sunday afternoon, they go ice skating at Rockefeller Center with Mike and Rachel and then the men surprise their wives with tickets to see the _Rockettes_ at Radio City Music Hall. On Monday morning the girls head out shopping and don't return for eight hours. Donna comes back just in time for Harvey to take her to dinner and then to a performance of _The Nutcracker_ at The New York City Ballet with Louis and Sheila.

On Tuesday morning they pick up their goddaughter Lucy and take her to Macy's Santaland. They had finalized the plans weeks ago and Donna made reservations for them to meet Santa himself. Although they aren't able to spend a lot of time with Lucy in person, they FaceTime with her and Louis weekly so Lucy is used to their faces and the sound of their voices. This made taking the toddler out so much more comfortable for all three of them. She has so much fun, laughing and running around and when the time comes to meet Santa, both godparents join Lucy in the photograph. The picture turns out beautifully and Harvey buys half a dozen copies. In the photo, Lucy and Santa are smiling at the camera, Donna is smiling at Lucy, and Harvey is enraptured by Donna - as always.

"You look happy," Harvey pulls his wife close while they wait for the pictures to be printed.

"That's because you make me happy."

After dropping an exhausted Lucy off at Sheila's they head to Robert and Laura's for a late lunch after which Donna and Harvey take baby James to Bronx Zoo to enjoy the Holiday Lights Show. There are Christmas Carolers, a holiday train, ice sculptures, as well as other festive features. James is fascinated by all the lights and Donna and Harvey are fascinated by James. It is a magical night, full of love and laughter.

~oOo~

On Wednesday, Harvey and Donna spend the day by themselves. They have breakfast at their diner and then Harvey takes his wife to Hermes for a couple of new handbags - for old time's sake. Later in the day, they head back out for an afternoon of exploring. Going to places they never had the time to see when they actually lived in the city. They walk through Central Park and then take a carriage ride as the weather turns colder. They go to a performance of _A Christmas Carol_ on Broadway and then have dinner at Del Posto. It is a beautiful ending to their pre-Christmas activities.

~oOo~

On the morning of the 24th, Harvey and Donna have breakfast with Mike and Rachel at _Vive la Crepe!_ near the hotel.

They finish eating and are about to leave when Harvey pulls a bright red envelope out of his coat pocket.

"I have one more treat for you," Harvey hands the envelope over to his wife. "For the two of you actually," he nods towards Rachel.

The envelope is decorated with a green ribbon and Donna's name is written on it in gold letters. Her stomach starts fluttering and she lets out a tiny squeal when she opens it. Inside she finds two gift certificates for the Guerlain Spa at The Plaza.

"A Day of Surprises at the Spa?" she reads out loud and then looks at Harvey. "That sounds mysterious."

Harvey just winks at her. "The appointment is in 30 minutes."

The two friends jump up and after thanking her husband profusely, Donna bids Harvey goodbye with a deep kiss. As the girls leave for their day of pampering, the men head out on a mission of their own.

~oOo~

'A Day of Surprises' ends up being a massage, a mani/pedi, makeup, and getting their hair styled for the party this afternoon. Donna leaves the spa feeling completely pampered and revitalized.

She bids Rachel goodbye and heads upstairs to their room. As she opens the door, she can feel a charge of energy in the room. Something is different. Not in a bad or scary way, but the air feels different, happy and full of anticipation. There is a bouquet of white flowers on the desk and another note attached to it, reading

_My Sweetheart,_

_I hope you have loved all the surprises this week and especially the one from today. No one deserves them more than you. But I'm not done yet, so head back to our bedroom for the next one. _

_I can't wait to see you soon. _

_With love, _

_Harvey_

Heading into the bedroom, she stops at the sight of a large box sitting on the bed. On top of it is another red envelope. This time instead of just her name it says, "read me first." Donna sits down on the bench at the end of the bed and opens up the envelope. Inside she finds beautiful cream stationery, trimmed in gold, and Harvey's heartfelt words.

_Donna My Love, _

_This week has been full of surprises and I have a few more, but this one will be the biggest. Over a year ago, I got down on one knee and asked you to be my wife. In the matter of an hour, we were married. Although I will never regret the decision we made that day, I do wish that we could have shared that day with our friends and family. We will always treasure the memory of that night, but this evening I want to make new memories with you. I never want to stop making memories with you. This life, the one we have created together ever since the moment I showed up at your door almost two years ago, and really ever since you walked up to me at that bar a lifetime ago, is the best adventure I have ever had. I can't wait for each and every day that we will spend together. But right now, I want you to open up this box, and see what's inside. Then I want you to go open the door so you can discover your next surprise. And finally, in approximately two hours, I want you to meet me downstairs so I can marry you all over again. _

_With all my love and all my heart,_

_Your husband, Harvey_

Donna gently wipes away the tears that are flowing down her cheeks, careful not to mess up her makeup, and then stands up to remove the top of the box. As she lifts the lid and moves the tissue paper to the side, her eyes fall on the most beautiful dress she has ever seen. It is far from traditional but completely Donna and perfect for a Christmas wedding.

~oOo~

Donna is so busy admiring the dress that she almost forgets she is supposed to go open the door. A knock on it startles her back to reality. As she opens it, she comes face to face with two of the most important women in her life - Lily and her own mom, Clara. The tears are immediately back as she reaches out to hug them both. She gestures for them to come in, not yet able to find her words.

Over the next twenty minutes Lily and Clara, and Rachel, who arrived shortly after them, present Donna with the traditional something old, something borrowed, and something blue.

"Your dress is obviously the 'something new'," Rachel explains while she takes out her 'something blue' - a gorgeous crystal-encrusted bridal garter.

"In true matron of honor fashion," Donna laughs about the gift.

Lily presents her with a beautiful antique headpiece with gold roses.

"It's a Specter family heirloom. My mother-in-law gave it to me as my 'something old' on my wedding day to Gordon. I hope that one day you will be able to pass it down to your daughter or future daughter-in-law as well."

Donna tears up again and pulls Lily into a hug.

Her mother and the 'something borrowed' are last. Clara gives her a stunning emerald diamond and gold necklace and earring set.

"Your father gave this to me -"

"On your 40th wedding anniversary," Donna finishes the sentence.

"I think it will go perfectly with your wedding dress."

Once all tears are dried, the hair and makeup artists from the in-house salon are standing at the door, ready to make last-minute adjustments to her appearance.

Thirty minutes later they are gone and another knock reveals Mike at the door. Rachel, Lily, and Clara all give her hugs and wish her luck before heading downstairs to take their places.

Mike puts a hand to his chest when taking in his friend in her bridal outfit.

"You look gorgeous. Harvey's got good taste."

"In women?"

"I meant the dress, but you are a catch too, I guess." Donna slaps his chest in jest. "If I didn't look at you like a sister, I would ask you to run away with me, right here and right now," he adds.

Donna laughs through her tears, feeling grateful for the distraction Mike is providing. He leads her out into the hall and they make their way down in the elevator.

"You will let me know if Harvey ever hurts you, right? Because I will kick his ass if he is responsible for just one of your tears spilled."

"So far, all the tears have been happy ones. I can't believe he pulled all this off and I didn't have a clue."

"He had some help," Mike pushes out his chest. "Honestly, though. I am happy that I was able to play a part in this day. Even though your first wedding will always be special, this is the day you will get to share with those that are closest to you."

The elevator reaches the ground floor and Mike kisses Donna's cheek before handing her over to Jim Paulsen, who is excited to actually walk his little girl down the aisle.

"You look gorgeous," Jim pulls Donna into a hug.

They meet up with Rachel, James, and Lucy in front of the ballroom. Her friend is holding on to the kids who are dressed in the cutest little outfits. James is in a mini grey suit and Lucy in an adorable light gold dress with a floral headband. Rachel herself is wearing a beautiful green velvet floor-length gown.

Rachel gives Donna's hand a tight squeeze and congratulates her with a wide smile before the doors open and she prompts the kids to walk down the aisle hand in hand. Donna catches a glimpse of the front of the room and is momentarily stunned to find Mike at the end of the aisle. Of course, he had followed through with what he joked about at the first wedding - he became ordained in order to perform their ceremony. She gets a look at her husband and brother-in-law as well. Both of them looking extremely handsome in their grey suits.

Rachel takes one last look at Donna and tells her to "just breathe" before following behind the children. The door closes behind her and the maid-of-honor takes her place opposite Marcus. She has just enough time to wink at Harvey before the music starts and the door opens again to reveal Donna and Jim.

Harvey knew that the dress he chose would be stunning on her, but seeing her now, he is left breathless. The red velvet compliments her skin and hair perfectly. He knew she wouldn't want to wear white and she will always be his "Red", so the decision on the color was made easily. The ball gown silhouette and the cut of the neckline are classic and look absolutely gorgeous on her.

Since it is a Christmas wedding, Harvey decided to stick with the always stunning winter decorations that the Plaza is famous for and he only requested an additional aisle runner. Donna's presence alone will light up a room but he loves how perfectly it all came together.

His wife's walk down the aisle takes less than a minute, but to Harvey, it feels like it all happens in slow motion. The second she stops in front of him, he reaches for her hand, squeezing it gently. Her smile is mirrored on his face.

Mike begins the ceremony with a quick welcome greeting and then directs his attention to Harvey.

The groom gives Mike a quick nod and then he addresses his bride.

"Donna, I've had a long time to think about what I would say to you if we ever found ourselves at the altar - again - and yet I'm not sure I will ever find the words to express how I feel about you.

"When I was younger, I never imagined myself in a tux, waiting for my bride-to-be to walk down the aisle. In my experience, this promise of eternal love and commitment was worth about as much as the piece of paper it was printed on. People cheat, people turn their backs on each other and love fades as quickly as it comes. I thought that the only thing I would ever pledge myself to, was my work. And then I met you. You were beautiful, are beautiful, bold, clever and confident. I had never met anyone like you before and now I know that is because you are one of a kind. I owe my job, my fortune, and my life to you. You are my conscience, literally my better half, and your love for me is unconditional. There is no greater gift than knowing you will always be by my side. I don't deserve you, no one does, and yet you are here with me today, our love stronger than it ever was before.

"Our first wedding had everything I needed: you and me. But for us to end up here, together, we needed more than a little help. Our friends and families were always able to see the love we have for each other and if it hadn't been for their constant nudges, it might have taken even longer for us to find our way. I am grateful that we get to celebrate with them, have them be witnesses to our promise to each other.

"If I could marry you every day, I would do it. But you have cured me of those bouts of insecurity. I am confident in your love for me and just waking up next to you each and every morning is enough for me to know that we will be alright. Always."

As Harvey finishes his vows, Rachel hands Donna a handkerchief, so she can dry the tears that are threatening to spill onto her cheeks.

Once she has composed herself, she takes both of Harvey's hands into hers again, looking him deeply in the eyes.

"Harvey, once again, you didn't give me much time to come up with the words to convey how much I love you.

"What made me a good secretary, was the fact that I could always read you. I anticipated your wishes and needs, and now for the second time in as many years, you completely threw me off balance.

"All these years by your side, have been the most wonderful and most heartbreaking times of my life. Being so close to you on some levels but so distant on others, hurt me every day anew.

"I've loved you for as long as I can remember. I'm not sure if I ever told you, but our meeting in the bar wasn't the first time I saw you. I sat in the courtroom when you won your first trial. You wouldn't have noticed me, as everything in you was focused on winning that case, but I remember it like it was yesterday. You were confident, downright cocky actually, but your passion for justice was unparalleled. You could have talked someone off a ledge that day and I think the first thing I fell in love with was your mind. Your great hair didn't hurt your case though."

Harvey grins at her and she tingles with desire. Not that she doesn't always want her husband but his Cheshire grin always hits her differently."

"I stayed by your side, for one, because I couldn't let you go, but also because I saw the man behind the mask. The compassionate lawyer, the hurting son and the scared lover. I never lost confidence in you, I only lost confidence in my ability to be patient. I was never able to settle, how could I, when the man I was made for, was right in front of me for over a decade. I would have waited for you forever, but I'm glad that I didn't need to. The life we have created together is beyond my wildest dreams and we are only getting started.

"As a boss, you were phenomenal, as a boyfriend, you were spectacular, but as a husband, you are a dream come true. I will never be able to thank you enough for loving me the way you do but I will try every day to be worthy of your devotion to me."

Harvey pulls Donna close and she rests her head in his neck for a second. Pulling away, he kisses her forehead and whispers "If anyone is not worthy, it's me."

Mike expectantly looks at James and motions for him to bring the rings to the front. Taking the pillow from his son, he leads Harvey and Donna into their 'I do's.

Harvey gently moves his grandmother's ring this his wife's right hand, before placing her wedding band onto her left ring finger.

Donna takes a moment to assess her new ring. Two thin, interwoven strands - one gold, one made of tiny diamonds - form an eternal circle of elegance. Just like her dress, Harvey chose well.

The silent appreciation for her husband's great taste gets interrupted when the man himself steps forward and kisses her deeply.

The kiss feels forever and yet not long enough. Under the deafening applause and cheers of their friends, the newly-wed couple makes their way back down the aisle.

~oOo~

The ceremony and reception take place in the _Terrace Room_ with the back being used for the second half of the wedding. As the guests leave their seats, the couple is immediately being swept up into hugs and congratulations. In consideration for everyone needing to get back to their own family celebrations tonight, Harvey opted not to do a sit-down dinner but to have traditional Christmas party foods and a cake.

The cake at their first wedding, although delicious, was not of their choosing. Aside from Donna's dress, the cake was the only non-traditional choice for a wedding. Harvey chose a strawberry flavored cake covered in off white icing and decorative pieces of red berries and pine needles.

Donna grins from ear to ear when they cut the cake and she sees the red filling inside of it. They both laugh as they feed a piece to each other.

When the music starts playing, Harvey holds his hand out to his wife and much like Donna did years ago at their friend's wedding, she takes his hand and leads him to the dance floor. For their first dance, Harvey chose "Another Year Has Gone By" by Celine Dion, knowing how much Donna likes the Canadian's Christmas Album. They laugh and smile with unshed tears in their eyes, celebrating the love that they always had for each other, as well as the hope and joy they have for the life they share.

After their dance, they swap partners and Harvey dances with his mother and Donna with her father. Afterward, they dance with as many of their friends as time allows.

After a while, Donna needs a break and she makes her way upstairs to freshen up a bit. She just finished putting on her lipstick when her phone starts ringing. Everyone that she loves is downstairs in the ballroom, so she doesn't rush answering the call. She will be back downstairs in less than five minutes and anyone not invited can wait until it wasn't her wedding. She almost doesn't even look at her phone at all, but something tells her at the last second to at least check the caller. The name on the screen makes her breath catch: Charlotte Anson.

Why is she calling on Christmas Eve? Donna answers her phone just before the voicemail picks up. Breathless she listens to the call, not able to believe what she is hearing. Today of all days.

"We are in New York right now, but we will come back tonight. I will call you again when we know what time we will touch down."

After hanging up, Donna sits on the bed motionless for what seems like forever before Harvey finds her there.

"Donna?"

Harvey takes her face into her hand which forces her to focus again.

"Is everything alright? I called your name several times."

Donna turns to him and takes his left hand into hers, gently rubbing her fingers across his wedding band. When she looks up, Harvey can see the tears in her eyes.

"Donna. What is it?"

His question is answered with a smile.

"Charlotte called. We need to go back home. Tonight."

Harvey pulls his hand out of Donna's and reaches for his phone in his trousers pocket. Going through his contacts, he finds the number he wants and hits 'call'.

"Ray, can you book us two tickets on the next flight back to Boston?"

Donna gets up and quickly starts to throw clothes into their suitcases. Grabbing the last bits from the bathroom, she closes the lid and zips them shut.

Taking their bags from the bed, they make their way downstairs where Ray takes the luggage and brings it out to the car.

At last, Donna and Harvey turn to each other and for the first time since the call from Charlotte, Harvey takes Donna into his arms and just holds her.

They pull apart with matching smiles on their faces and Harvey opens the doors to the ballroom. Taking a glass and fork from the nearest table, he clinks the utensil against the glass to get everyone's attention.

"I want to thank you all for coming. My wife and I couldn't be happier to be able to share this perfect day with those near and dear to our hearts. We would love to celebrate with you all night, but something came up in Boston and we will have to leave right away. Enjoy the rest of the party and have a Merry Christmas."

Their families, Mike and Rachel, as well as Louis and Sheila, rush towards the couple to figure out what happened. After a quick explanation of why they have to leave and some goodbye hugs, Harvey and Donna leave their own party early. Once in the car, Ray emails them two train tickets.

"No flight?" Donna looks worried over to her husband. She doesn't think she can wait the four hours it will take to get to Boston by train.

"Almost all flights have been canceled due to an incoming snowstorm. You will get there faster by train, believe me."

Ray drops them off at the station and they are able to board the train immediately. Donna is a nervous mess the whole ride up north.

~oOo~

When they finally arrive back in Boston they grab the first taxi they can get, rattling off the destination to the driver.

Charlotte meets them in the lobby and leads them down the hallway, stopping in front of a closed door. Because they don't know exactly what they are walking in on, Harvey opts to stay outside for now. Charlotte knocks on the door and after hearing a quiet "come in", she opens it, motioning for Donna to go in.

Charlotte turns towards Donna. "I believe the two of you have met." Stepping to the side to take a seat in the corner, Donna comes face to face with someone she's only met a handful of times but recognizes instantly. Someone she didn't expect to be waiting for her in the room.

"Maggie?" she whispers the girl's name in confusion.

Donna had first met Maggie one afternoon when she had lunch with her mother-in-law. She was a student in several of Lily's art classes. Maggie smiles shyly and motions for Donna to come in. It was obvious that she had been crying.

Donna hesitantly walks toward her. As she sits on the bed beside her, Maggie reaches out to her. Donna immediately pulls her into an embrace. When they let go of each other, they both have tears streaming down their faces. Donna gently wipes her tears before taking both of Maggie's hands into hers.

"Are you sure about this, Sweetie?"

"I'm more than sure about this. I've been thinking about this for months."

"Why didn't you say anything? I had no idea you were considering adoption."

"Because I knew that if I was going to give her up, I wanted to give her to you. To you and Harvey."

"But how did you find Charlotte?"

"I overheard you and Ms. Lily talking one day and you mentioned the adoption agency you were using."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Because I wanted to be sure before you got your hopes up. I didn't want you to be heartbroken if something went wrong."

"But you're sure now?"

"I'm absolutely sure."

"Have you seen the baby?"

"I did. I held her right after she was born. Then I told the nurse that I was giving her up for adoption and that her new parents would be here soon to meet her."

"Her? It's a girl?" Donna chokes out.

"Yes. An absolutely perfect 7-pound 3-ounce baby girl." Maggie's eyes begin to sparkle with the tears pooling in them.

"Maggie..." Donna squeezes the girl's hand tighter.

"I'm sure, Donna. I love her but I'm not ready."

"I don't know how to thank you." Donna's own eyes fill with tears again.

"Be the mother to her that I know you were meant to be. That will be more than I could ever ask for."

Donna leans in and hugs her again. This girl is giving Harvey and her the greatest gift. A child. A family.

There's a light knock on the door before a nurse walks in.

"Are you ready?" she asks the new mother. Donna looks to Maggie, who nods at her to go.

"You don't want to be there?" Donna asks.

"This is your time, Donna. Go. I'll be fine. We can talk later." Donna hugs her again before getting up and following Kelly out of the room. Charlotte nods at her as she exits the room and tells her she will be in to talk to Harvey and Donna soon.

When Donna exits the room, Harvey is standing there with an anxious look on his face. Donna takes his hand and they follow the nurse down the hall. She stops a few doors down and gestures for them to go in.

"Make yourselves comfortable and I will be back in just a few minutes."

Harvey turns towards his wife. "What's going on?"

With tears in her eyes and a knot in her throat, Donna answers him. "She is going to get our daughter."

Harvey's eyes widen. "Our... daughter?"

Before his wife has time to respond, Kelly is wheeling in a bassinet and suddenly time stands still.

There is a surreal sense of slow-motion coupled with a rush of adrenaline, as Donna and Harvey lay eyes on the most beautiful baby they have ever seen. With her chubby pink cheeks and a head full of light brown curls, she looks like a cherubim angel. Kelly hands the little girl over to Donna and just like that, their whole world changes. In a span of mere seconds, she and Harvey went from a couple in love to a family of three.

Harvey vaguely registers Kelly congratulating them and saying that she will be back soon. He guides Donna over to the couch and helps her sit down beside him. His right arm finds a place around her waist and his left hand lays over his daughter. Their baby girl.

"Hope," Donna said.

"What?" Harvey is too captivated with his baby girl to think about what his wife meant.

"Her name. Hope. Because she's everything we hoped for."

Harvey pulls Donna in for a kiss.

"It's perfect. I love it. I love her. And I love you."

"She still needs a middle name though."

He takes the baby in for a few more seconds.

"What about Noelle? Because she was born at Christmas."

"Hope Noelle Specter," Donna voices their daughter's full name out, smiling at the sound of it.

~oOo~

They sit with their daughter for hours, just watching her sleep and feeding her the bottle the nurses made for them. At one point, Harvey's phone dings, signaling an incoming text message. He takes his phone out of his pocket and notices the time: 12:00 Midnight. It was officially Christmas. The text was from Mike and included a group picture of their loved ones back in New York. The message simply said "Merry Christmas and Congratulations".

Of all the people at the wedding, only those who gathered around them at the end knew who Charlotte was or why she would be calling.

Harvey moves the phone in front of their faces, taking a selfie of the three of them, sending it back to Mike. Hope's pink hat compliments Donna's red hair beautifully. Their first family picture. "Merry Christmas from the Specters."

The device pings again with a reply from Mike: "Is it an unspoken rule that all your weddings have to end with a baby ;) Can't wait to watch her wrap you around her tiny fingers."

Their parents and Marcus knew they were hoping to adopt. They shared their decision with Mike and Rachel and Louis and Sheila as well, asking them to be personal references in their adoption journey. A journey that started a few months after they were married and living in Boston. Both Harvey and Donna knew they wanted a family, but with all of the problems that Louis and Sheila had conceiving, they decided to seek out the help of a fertility specialist. To their grave disappointment, they were told that it was unlikely they would be able to conceive.

Although they opted not to use birth control and to allow whatever was going to happen to happen, they hadn't been able to conceive. Disappointed, but not discouraged, they still knew they wanted to be parents. After much consideration, they decided on adoption. Harvey contacted a family law attorney that he met in town and was given the name of a reputable adoption agency. They immediately made an appointment and were set up with Charlotte Anson as their Social Worker. She was extremely supportive and absolutely amazing throughout the process. She was able to ease so many of their fears and answer all of their questions along the way.

In anticipation, they set up a gender-neutral nursery months ago, even though they had no way of knowing if or when they would actually get a baby. Thinking back to Mike and how he lost his parents so young, they were open to slightly older kids as well. Harvey and Donna knew that they would have opened their hearts and home to any child, but that had not stopped them from hoping that they would get to raise a child from birth. What an unexpected and joyous gift.

"Here, I sit for months and plan all these surprises for you, only to receive the biggest surprise myself," Harvey's laughs breaks the silence of the night, his eyes never leaving his newborn daughter.

"The one thing not even I could have planned," Donna smiles up at her husband.

~oOo~

Harvey and Donna spent the night at the hospital taking turns holding, feeding, and simply watching Hope. They were told that Hope would be released later that morning, so Harvey headed home around seven to pick up the car seat, stroller and diaper bag. Maggie gave them a gift as well. Since she knew she was having a girl and that she was due in the winter, she bought a cute snowsuit for Hope to wear home. Maggie hasn't chosen a name for the little girl, knowing that she didn't plan on keeping her, but she was absolutely thrilled with the name that Donna and Harvey had chosen and had willingly put it on her birth certificate.

Harvey and Donna wouldn't get the official one with their names on it until the adoption was final, so Maggie's name would go on record for now. The hospital, however, provided them with an unofficial copy that listed her as Hope Noelle Specter. Harvey Reginald Specter - Father and Donna Roberta Paulsen Specter - Mother. Hope is the best Christmas present that either one of them ever received.

After Harvey returns, they fill out all the necessary paperwork with Charlotte and she promises to call them Monday afternoon - once the mandatory four day waiting period was up. Although the biological father signed the papers months ago, he was notified of the birth last night. He once again stated that he did not want to play a part in the baby's life. Hope had been the result of a brief relationship that had ended before Maggie even knew she was pregnant. The student assured them that neither of them would be changing their minds. With this promise in their head, the couple was able to happily and confidently exit the hospital with the newest member of their family bundled safely in her car seat.

Harvey can't remember himself ever driving as slowly as he is now, trying to get his precious daughter home safely. The hospital was only a few blocks from their house but it took them almost 30 minutes to get there. Traffic was light and the roads were free of snow and ice but Harvey was a protective new father who wanted to keep his little girl safe.

When they arrive at their brownstone, Harvey takes the car seat out while Donna grabs the diaper bag.

She looks them carrying all the baby gear. "This will take some getting used to," she grins up at Harvey.

Up the steps, Donna unlocks the door and Harvey carries Hope inside. He stops in front of the Christmas tree and sets the car seat down. Donna releases the safety harness and lifts Hope into her arms. Cradling her, she moves Hope around so the baby is facing the Christmas tree. Harvey steps up behind his wife, puts one arm around Donna's waist, and helps her support Hope with his other one, before placing his chin on Donna's shoulder.

"This is our first Christmas as a real family, Donna." She can feel him smile into her neck. "I can't wait to celebrate the next fifty with the two of you by my side. I love you both so much, more than you will ever know."

"I love you too, Harvey. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, My Loves."

_The End_

**.-*°****✧°*-.**


End file.
